1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveniently washing golfing equipment, such as golf club heads and golf balls. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable apparatus of the type described, which is readily attachable to a golf bag for use in the field.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many devices are known for washing golf club equipment. Examples of the previously known devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,619 (Michalak), U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,536 (Hartz), U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,299 (Duda), U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,974 (Stoltzman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,457 (Carnahan), U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,968 (Stoltzman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,358 (Wyckoff), U.S. Pat. No. 4,89,413 (Trobiani), U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,063 (Jordan), U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,136 (Flanders), U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,486 (Persic), U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,455 (Crossley), U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,311 (Crossley), U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,225 (Ellis), U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,586 (Dorrich), U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,567 (Danyluk), U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,232 (Frey), U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,082 (Garske), U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,330 (Nelson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,379 (Hovnanian), U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,122 (Bogle), U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,086 (Billek). A washing device for golf club heads is also disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,840.
Although the known devices are generally effective for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a highly versatile, yet structurally simple, durable and easy to use washing apparatus for golfing equipment, which is unobtrusively attachable to a golf bag to allow convenient washing of the equipment by golfers while golfing on a golf course.